The breakup
by Team-Edward-Cullen
Summary: What if Bella told Jacob and Edward that she loves Jacob more over IM Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey sorry about the last story about IM that was

my brother :)

Online:

Bella Cullen

Edward Cullen

Jacob Black

Bella:Hey.

Edward:Hey.

Jacob:Hi.

Edward:Miss me?

Jacob:No!

Bella:Yes! Jacob!

Jacob:Sorry…

Emmett Cullen is now online

Emmett:What up my peps?

Bella:Hi Emmett.

Emmett:Hey.

Jacob:Im out!

Jacob Black is now offline

Edward:Emmett?

Emmett:Yessss?

Edward:Why are you so hyper?

Emmett:I need to hunt! D-do you want to come?

Edward:Sure….. I love you Bella. I need to hunt too.

Bella:OK. Love you too.

Edward and Emmett Cullen are now offline

Jacob Black is now online

Bella:Yea! I'm not alone!

Jacob:What happened Edward and Emmett?

Bella:They had to hunt.

Jacob:When you become one of them you wont be the same Bella.

Bella:I never said I _want_ to be one of them. But I would rather be a wolf because I don't want to a monster. But I cant decide who I love more.

Jacob::(

Edward Cullen is now online

Edward:Hey love.

Bella:Hey Edward. You hunted that quick?

Edward:No I told Emmett to go alone.

Bella:Oh.:)

Charlie Swan is now online

Bella:Uhhh.. Dad

Charlie:Yeah?

Bella:What are you doing?

Charlie:Sorry I got bored. Who are you talking to?

Edward:Me

Jacob:And me

Charlie:Oh ok bye.

Charlie Swan is now offline

Alice Cullen is now online

Alice:Hey Bella.

Bella:Hey

Alice:Oh my god! Got to go to the mall bye

Alice Cullen is not offline

Edward:Bella who do you love more?

Bella: I love Jacob more!

Jacob and Edward:What?

Bella: Edward I love and always will but…Jacob would never hurt and he doesn't want to KILL me. Goodbye Edward…

Bella Black is now offline

Jacob:Haha! Shes mine Guess what I will imprint on her tonight. I will also turn her into a wolf too.

Bella Black is now online

Bella:Edward, you had your chance and didn't take it. Ive moved on.

Edward:Bella,love are you sure?

Bella:Yes. Tell your family I will keep in touch.

Edward:In your room there is 2,000,000 dollars

Bella:Why so much?

Edward: Remember Alice knows whats going to happen before it happens.

Bella:I love you.

Edward:You too.

Bella:Good bye forever :(

Edward Cullen is now offline

Jacob:You should come over.

Bella:OK I love you

Jacob:I love you too

Bella and Jacob Black are now offline


	2. Chapter 2

Online:

Jacob Black

Bella Black

Alice Cullen

Bella:Hi Alice

Alice:Hi Bella: Would you like to tell me WHY Edward says life has no meaning?

Bella:Uhhhhh…..

Alice:Bella?

Bella:Im kinda not his girlfriend anymore…

Alice:WHAT?

Jacob:She is mine now.

Alice:Bella Edward keeps talking about you to everyone! He EVEN wrote a song about you. Bella he loves you more than Jacob!

Bella:Alice,Can you see who I end up with?

Alice:Yes you choose Edward. He keeps listening to _Better as a Memory by Kenny Chesney _. Cant you see it He loves you more than he loves life. Bella do you want to hear the song he wrote?

Bella: Sure

Alice:_I had it all but she choose him. She said goodbye forever.I hate seeing her in his arms. I guess I don't know a good thing when I got it. I waited forever for her but I lost her. Im better as memory than as her man. She the prettiest person Ive seen. I will always love her I will never let go. Im better as a memory than as her man. She says he she wants but trust me it will fade Im better as memory than as her man._

Bella:Oh my god that is the prettiest song Ive ever heard

Edward Cullen is now online

Bella:Oh my god That is most touching song ever.

Edward:Thank you

Bella:Do you still love me?

Edward:I will always love you.

Bella _Cullen_ is now offline

Edward:Alice shes mine again

Jacob:Really? The bloodsucker writes a pretty song then Bella chages her name to Cullen

Bella Cullen is now online

Edward:And so the the lion fell in love with the lamb

Bella:What a stupid lamb

Edward:What a sick masicistic lion

Jacob Black is now offline

Alice:Yeah happy ending.

Bella:Thank you Alice

Alice:Any time

Edward:Isabella Swan I promise to love you every moment of forever. You are my life now. Will you marry me?

Bella:Yes Edward I.. I will

Alice:OK really who proposes over IM?

Edward:I could hear _Jacobs_ thoughts he was going to imprint on her Tonight. So I just made her _Mine_ forever

Alice:Yeah Bella Lets stop chatting on here and you get over here so you can pick you your dress!

Bella Cullen is now offline

Edward Cullen is now offline

Alice:I love a happy ending

Alice Cullen is now offline


End file.
